Todo queda en familia
by Himeryu
Summary: Los Kurosaki son una gran familia pero una tragedia los dividió. años después vuelven a juntarse para recordar que los unía y que los separo. el verano los reunió y la verdad se dio a conocer un amor prohibido y un secreto oculto por años se revelara cuando todos creían haber superado su pasado.
1. Conociendo a la familia 1

Como saben Bleach no me pertenece es obra de Tite Kube. La historia por otra parte si

Conociendo a la familia.

En la hermosa ciudad de Karakura, la familia Kurosaki se encontraba desayunando, como era costumbre en algunas familias pero en esta no, ya que como tradición el padre y sus dos hijos varones se encontraban en medio debate de golpes .

\- Maldita seas-rugió un joven de cabello naranja eléctrico y ojos chocolate-viejo de mierda acabamos de llegar y ya nos recibes a los golpes-mascullo molesto mientras le respondía una patada en la cara.

-¿Así le responden a su padre que deseaba verlos luego de siete años sin vernos?-les pregunto indignado un hombre de pelo negro con ojos grises oscuros-menudo par de hijos tengo, no son como mi hime-chan-lloriqueo apuntándolos a ambos, una patada lo mando al suelo.

-Viejo exagerado nos hemos visto en las fiestas importantes-le recrimino un joven de pelo blanco y de ojos color amarillo buen físico al igual que su hermano.

-A mi cumpleaños no vinieron-los acuso apuntándolos.

-Dije fechas importantes-le recalco enojado.

-Masaki nuestros hijos me odian-lloriqueo en el hombro de una hermosa mujer.

-A Isshin-susurro con cansancio pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus tres hijos, sus bebitos estaban de nuevo en casa, con ella.

-Etto mamá-llamo una joven de ojos color grises y pelo naranja como su hermano pero más oscuro un cuerpo de infarto, grandes senos cintura fina y ancha cadera un cuerpo que dejaría a cualquiera en el mundo de pervertilandia y bobalandia, imaginando cosas no muy sanas.

-¿Si cielo?- pregunto con cariño una mujer de pelo castaño ojos color chocolate al igual que su hija tenía el cuerpo muy bien proporcionado.

-Yo...-las palabras murieron al ver como su padre la abrasaba, y estaría bien pero para desgracia de ella los abrazos de su padre eran letales-pa-pá no puedo respirar-susurro en un hilo de voz.

-Oh mi pequeña hime-chan ha vuelto a los brazos de su apuesto y joven padre-lloraba a mares apretando más el agarre dejando violeta a su "pequeña niña".

-Suéltala viejo loco-recrimino el peliblanco.

-Planeas matarla-acuso mientras abrazaba a su hermana la cual se encontraba azul-hime reacciona-susurro y la sacudió un poco para traerla de vuelta.

-S-si aniki-susurro mareada por falta de oxígeno.

-Viejo loco casi me la matas-acuso mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos-muere-exclamó tétricamente junto a su hermano alvino.

-Quiero a mi mami-lloriqueo.

En la entrada de la gran casa de los Kurosaki se podría ver a dos jóvenes, una pelinegra ojos grises oscuros y una castaña ojos color miel, ambas con el uniforme del instituto y maletín en mano, caminaban sin mucho interés pero un repentino grito hiso que los pájaros, los cuales estaban muy cómodamente en las ramas, tuvieran que volar asustados ante el grito casi afeminado, el cual hiso que las jóvenes detuvieran sus pasos y miraran con cierto horror hacia su casa.

-¿E-ese fue papá?-pregunto algo asustada la castaña a una pelinegra que en ese momento mostraba una sonrisa.

-Eso parece-mientras afilaba el oído para escuchar más de esa hermosa melodía-y parece que nuestros hermanos han regresado-exclamó feliz igual que su hermana, pero no era por lo mismo la diferencia era que una se alegraba de tenerlos de nuevo y ser una familia unida y la otra era porque si estaban sus hermanos significaba que su padre seria el que saliera perjudicado, ya que el muy cabron tenía un amor por joder a sus hijos con esa forma extraña de demostrar su "cariño" por lo cual casi siempre terminaba golpeado y ni que hablar cuando estaban sus hermanos mayores, principalmente los varones, sus ojos grises resplandecieron de felicidad, ya que recordó que si sus hermanos estaban aquí su padre seria su víctima y no al revés-mejor vamos la diversión nos espera-comento feliz para comenzar a correr por nada del mundo iba a perderse la golpiza que le debería estar recibiendo en ese momento su padre.

Mientras en la casa se podía apreciar el ruido de golpes, quejas, maldiciones, llantos, risas macabras y unos cuantos sonidos como si se estuvieran usando muebles con el fin de hacer daño a alguien, muy diferente en la sala.

-Cuéntame hime-chan ¿cómo estuvo tú último año en la universidad?-pregunto emocionada.

-B-bueno teníamos mucho trabajo, pero en lo general bien-respondió en un susurro, pero como conocía a su madre sabía algo, Masaki Kurosaki jamás da puntada sin hilo.

-Y los chicos ¿eran guapos?-pregunto con un toque de picardía.

-¡Mamá!-recrimino roja-b-bueno si pero...-agacho la cabeza derrotada con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-No me digas nada, tus hermanos-respondió con sabiduría, cruzando los brazos y teniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Si-respondió y su aura negra aumento.

-Esos dos-susurro abriendo los ojos dejando el ceño marcado y elevando el puño-planean dejarte soltera ¿o qué?-se preguntó más para ella que para su hija.

-No tengo idea pero mamá pero había un joven que desafío a mis hermanos-contó con melancolía.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida- y ¿quién era?, ¿qué hacía?, ¿era guapo?-con cada pregunta se acercaba más y más.

-Eh si, se llama Erick Thompson, estudiaba cirugía y si era muy guapo-respondió cada una de sus preguntas.

-Y ¿qué paso?-pregunto más interesada e inclinando el rostro hacia su hija.

-B-bueno él...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no derramo ninguno.

-Él muy infeliz solo quería propasarse con hime, sacarle su virginidad, la cual cuesta trabajo mantenérsela con tantas escorias rondándola, ya te decía yo mándala a un convento pero tú decías que tú bebe tenía el mismo derecho de estudiar con nosotros y mira que costo, horas en vela cuidando las ventanas para que ningún Romeo aventurero quisiera entrar por las sedosas, planchadas, bien perfumadas y puras cortinas, y yo como buen carcelero, quiero decir-se corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada afilada de su madre-hermano cagarles la imagen apareciendo en ocasiones en la misma ventana tirándolos por ella, o tirándoles agua helada para ver si con eso se les iba las ideas incorrectas, y mira que a veces me hacía pasar por hime-chan esperándolos en la cama, fumándome la chorreadas de estupideces que jamás diré para no quedar como un idiota-aclaro con cara de asco al recordar algunos "piropos"-y joderlos golpeándolos un rato y luego tirarlos por la ventana como la basura que eran, y eso te hablo de las noches mejor ni te cuento en los días, donde los perseguía viéndolos sacándoles fotos e intentando hablar con ella, pero siempre intercedía -sonrió al recordar los celulares que rompió algunas-por no decir la mayoría-tenía su mano o el puño rumbo al rostro de los jóvenes, o las veces que los seguía por detrás para golpearlos dejarlos inconscientes y comerse los chocolates sentados en su espalda con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas mientras su brazo derecho estaba detrás de su cabeza sobre el árbol, el cual los cubría de las actividades de su hermana, la cual ni enterada de que su hermano golpeo dejo inconsciente y para colmo saboreaba los chocolates que se suponían eran suyos, no pudo evitar sonreír alarmando a las mujeres-pero ese desgraciado-menciono alzando el puño furioso- me desobedeció y todo era para creerse el mejor del campus-respondió el alvino sentándose mientras tomaba el control remoto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto atónica, mirando a su bebita-¡¿qué?!-volvió a preguntar algo alterada.

-No te preocupes ya nos encargamos de eso, ¿no es así Ogichi?-le pregunto a su hermano, el cual al terminar de escuchar la frase comenzó a reírse hasta llorar.

\- Y como lo disfrute-recordó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué hicieron con él?, pero antes, ¿y su padre?-pregunto algo temerosa de recordar las últimas hazañas de sus bebes contra su progenitor.

-A bueno él debe estar por ahí, ya sabes-respondió agitando la mano quitándole importancia al tema mientras cambiaba de canal con aburrimiento el alvino.

-Y en cuanto al desgraciado, digamos que nunca más en su vida va a joder a una mujer-sonrió orgulloso de sus actos.

-Ustedes juntos dan miedo-murmuro con una gota estilo anime al ver como sus hermanos se miraban sonriendo de forma macabra sin contar esas miradas siniestras que tenían.

-Así son los hombres en nuestra familia-comento con orgullo de sus bebes.

-Mamá ya llegamos-gritó una pelinegra entrando corriendo a la sala- Ichi-nii, Ogi-nii, hime-nee-chan-mención feliz, aunque intento demostrar indiferencia, no podía negar que le agradaba volver a verlos.

-Karin-chan-menciono para luego tirarse para abrasarla- ¿cómo has crecido en estos meses?-menciono separándose de ella-te dejaste crecer el pelo-menciono feliz tomando su suave cabello negro de la coleta alta de du hermana.

-Tú también has crecido hime-nee-chan-menciono apuntando el pecho de su hermana-mamá ¿yo tendré unas de esas?-pregunto apuntando el pecho de su hermana mayor.

-Eso espero-respondió con una sonrisa ante la inocencia de su hija.

-Yo ruego que no-mascullo bajo el peli naranjo siendo escuchado por su hermano el cual largo la carcajada-no te rías tarado, si Karin y Yuzu heredan lo mismo que hime habrán más Erick-estupido-sin-cerebro-me-creo-lo-mejor-del-mundo-mirame-y-gozame-por-que-nunca-me-tendras, y eso significa que no daremos a basto-recordó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Y yo que pensaba anotarme a un gimnasio-murmuro -pero bueno que se le va hacer todo por el bien de las mujeres de la familia-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-golpear a nuevos idiotas me dejaran en forma-sonrió sádicamente.

-No tienes remedio-regaño entre cerrando los ojos.

\- En eso te equivocas, yo soy él que deja caliente a tantas mujeres y enfermos a tantos cornudos, que me han hecho sentirme infinitamente culpable por ser tan jodidamente sexy, mira que a veces siento vergüenza salir y escucharlos decir "mira que chico tan elegante y chulo y yo tan poca cosa"-mención con falso pesar, sacando la risa de su madre y una gota de anime a sus hermanas, en cuanto a su hermano le hiso poner una mueca de asco al verlo en una pose, según él ridícula, pero que le vamos hacer a él le pasa lo mismo con las mujeres, asique se resigna.

-Karin-chan no me esperaste-regaño la peli castaña haciendo un puchero, que duro poco al ver a sus hermanos, los cuales les sonrieron, lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos color miel-hermanos-susurro para luego tirarse en los brazos del más cercanos, la cual resulto ser su hermana, mientras los otros dos esperaban pacientes el suyo.

-Yuzu-chan como has crecido, ambas están hermosas desde la última vez -le sonrió tiernamente.

-Es lógico hime-nee-chan tenemos 17 años- le recordó la castaña.

-¿En serio?, creí que tenían menos-menciono el alvino sin mucho interés, pero al ganarse unas miradas entendibles suspiro y explico todo-ya saben hime-chan a esa edad tenía los senos más grandes-apunto a las gemelas las cuales lo miraron ofendidas.

-¡Ogichi!-grito el peli naranjo-esas cosas no se dicen-le regaño para acercarse y susurrarle-recuerda que son mujeres y peor adolescentes y son muy sensibles con el tema de su cuerpo, se vuelven obsesionadas con su cuerpo y llenas de inseguridad ante su belleza, recuerda cómo se ponía hime-el alvino solo abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Oh mierda-menciono y luego miro a sus hermanas las cuales estaban dispuestas a golpearlo-me lleva-susurro mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda al ver como el pelo de las tres se elevaba de una manera amenazante, sin contar el brillo sádico.

-Oh si Ogichi y pide que te lleve bien lejos y si es posible ya-sonrió triunfante al ver el terror en los ojos amarillos de su hermano y no lo culpaba sus hermanas enojadas dan miedo.

-Corre-susurro su madre con cierta alegría en sus ojos chocolates.

-Ni se te ocurra-susurro tétrica la pelinegra logrando que el alvino se le volviera chinita la piel, pero con amenaza y todo no dudo en salir corriendo por su integridad física y mental.

-¡Vuelve aquí Ogichi-kun!-grito la peli naranja para luego salir corriendo tras él.

En la casa se escuchaba gritos, llantos, hasta plegarias y promesas sospechosas de no ser cumplidas pero con la desesperación todo vale, y sin contar que se podía escuchar como jarrones eran destruidos, al no poder alcanzar al alvino planeaban por lo menos noquearlo, despertarlo y luego golpearlo hasta dejarlo nuevamente inconsciente.

-Están locas-susurro aterrado-¡ha!-grito al ver venir otro jarrón, gracias a su reflejos logro esquivarlo para luego mirar hacia atrás-todo esto por una estupidez de los senos, ¡yo no tengo la culpa que a una le sobre y a otras les falta!-les grito pero como dicen no aclares que oscurece, ya no era uno si no tres floreros dar de lleno contra la pared donde el justamente doblo, y continuo corriendo por el pasillo, vio la unión de las escaleras y sonrió no dudo de gritar a todo lo que sus pulmones exhaustos de correr le permitieron-¡mami!-corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitió-ayuda-rogó y se tiro a los brazos de su madre-unas locas me siguen-lloro temblando de miedo y eso era raro en él.

-¿Hijo quieres un consejo?-le pregunto mientras tomaba las pálidas mejillas de su retoño entre sus manos.

-Si-respondió con los labios echo un puchero.

-Corre hasta que se desintegren tus hermosos piecitos-sonrió como si dijera lo hermoso que estaba el día, dejando de piedra al joven -y que sea rápido escucho que bajan las escaleras, sigue corriendo mientras ideo un plan-le sonrió, bueno no era tan malo darle falsas esperanzas a su pequeño retoño ¿no?

El mencionado no dudo en continuar la carrera a tal velocidad que levanto una nube de polvo.

-Tiene motivos para correr así-susurro su madre mientras llevaba sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho, su pelo se elevó y luego se dirigió hacia adelante por causa de la velocidad de sus tres hijas que iban en caza de su hijo-y muchos-sonrió al ver correr a su bebes.

-Él se lo busco nunca fue bueno en el tacto y menos con mis hermanas y eso que tendría que aprender de ellas-sonrió de solo pensar lo que le aria sus hermanas al descerebrado de su hermano, minutos más tarde el timbre la puerta principal retumbo en toda la casa, causando que el peli naranjo tuviera que abrir, al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa-¿Rangiku?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño, al ver a su prima, una mujer rubia alta piernas firmes y torneadas, caderas anchas, cintura fina y uno senos grandes, los cuales se podrían apreciar por su escote, sus ojos celeste mostraban picardía y a la vez sabiduría, su hermosa cabellera rubia y larga resaltaba aún más su belleza, iba vestida con unos shorts cortos color crema y una camisa de color rosa dejando una generosa vista a sus senos

-¿Ichigo?-respondió sorprendida.

-Si-sonrió-pasa-ofreció dejándole lugar para pasar con las maletas, las cuales eran dos, cosa rara-Rangiku ¿solo dos maletas traes con tigo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto divertida-ah Ichigo no te recordaba tan bromista-le sonrió-las otras las tiene Grim-menciono para luego desaparecer de su vista.

-Esa mujer no cambia-menciono al ver la cabellera rubia de su prima desaparecer de su vista.

-Oye inútil quítate-le grito un joven de pelo celeste rebelde, ojos del mismo color alto de buen físico, usaba una pescadora negra con una remera blanca.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, pero al voltear casi se cae al estilo anime al ver al peli celeste con dos maletas debajo del brazo, cuatro, una sobre la otra, sobre sus manos y una chica apretada entre sus piernas dejándolo caminar de forma cómica, pareciendo a una mujer chueca con tacones altos.

-Que te quites-le grito más molesto-no ves que vengo cargado-le grito molesto.

-Déjame ayudarte-menciono dejando una de las maletas en la entrada, tomo la que tenía entre las piernas y las que se encontraban debajo de los brazos.

-Hasta que haces algo útil fresa-se burló.

-Pensándolo bien que te ayude kami-sama-menciono para luego colocar todas las maletas una sobre la otra en los brazo de su primo y como si no fuese demasiado castigo se había atrevido a cerrar la puerta con el pie mientras cargaba las dos que dejo.

-Eres un hijo de...-escupió al ver la actitud de su primo.

-Qué lindo es ayudar a la gente uno se siente tan bien ayudando al prójimo, deberían llamarme San Ichigo, el magnífico-sonrió llevando las maletas a la sala donde se encontraba su madre y prima.

-Oh pero que grande estas y guapo-halago su prima al verlo con una remera negra, unos jeans azul oscuro, su pelo algo largo y rebelde.

-Etto, gracias-menciono arroscándose la nuca con la mano derecha-tú también has crecido-menciono y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran al escote, se sonrojo y evito la mirada, juraría que tenía el mismo cuerpo que su hermana, la diferencia era que una era demasiada tímida y la otra era la perversión rencarnada.

-Por supuesto Ichigo-chan todos crecemos algún día-le sonrió de forma picara haciendo sonrojar al pobre joven-y ¿mi querido Grim?-pregunto al no verlo detrás del peli naranjo.

-Digamos que él quiere probarse su fuerza e inteligencia-sonrió ante su propia picardía.

-Eso es muy típico de Grim-menciono con una gota estilo anime-pero ¿Ogichi, Orihime-chan, Yuzu-chan, y Karin-chan?-pregunto al no verlos.

-Ellos están, ¿cómo decirlo?-se preguntó así mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se daba golpecitos con el dedo índice de la mano derecha en el labio-se reunieron para intercambiar ideas y sentimientos-menciono con malicia.

-Oh ya-sonrió de forma picara-seguro mis queridas primas le están haciendo una recordación a mi querido Ogichi de algo que no puede olvidar jamás por su falta de tacto-menciono mientras tomaba unas galletitas dejando con la mandíbula desencajada a su primo y haciendo reír a su tía.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto curioso-hace años no nos vemos-le recordó en una pieza.

-Simple, ¿recuerdas el día de campo donde me llamo gorda por mi vestido?-aún con furia a pesar de los años-él jamás tubo tacto con las mujeres-menciono mientras se encogía de hombros, lo que no espero fue la carcajada de su primo-sigue y te hare lo mismo que a él -sentencio con una mirada fría obligando a callar de golpe.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto entre curioso y temeroso.

-Le coloque hormigas rojas en la cama, lo único que lamento fue no haberlo atado, ya que las pobres hormiguitas apenas lograron morderlo, y recién le estaban agarrando gustito cuando el muy cobarde grito como niña por toda la casa-recordó el grito de su primo puso en alerta a toda la familia, creyendo que una de las niñas les pasaba algo, sorpresa fue descubrir al salir al corredor y ver una mancha blanca ir y venir por el corredor gritando "me comen" con voz de niña, costo una hora agarrarlo para poder quitarle las que se habían salvado, al recordar no pudo evitar reírse contagiando a su primo y la mismísima tía-pero ya cuéntenme ¿qué hiso esta vez el cavernícola?-pregunto con interés. Si no mal recordaba hacer enojar a su prima era un reto y merecía ser recordado.

-Bueno veras, Hime a los quince años tenía unos senos demasiado grandes para su edad-comento algo sonrojado-a causa de eso se ganó varios, por no decir muchos, admiradores, hasta mujeres lograron ser presa de mi hime-recordó a una pelirroja en particular, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-en fin, gracias a eso hime fue excluida del grupo femenino, bueno no todas Tatsuki y Rukia no, pero eso no evito que los hombres continuaran acosándola y las mujeres haciéndola sufrir, obligándola a refugiarse en nosotros dos-recordó con tristeza.

-Eso me pasa por hacerlos con muchas ganas-menciono culpable la castaña, haciendo que su hijo sintiera ganas de cometer suicidio al imaginarse a sus padres, de su madre ya, pero el viejo, su frente se volvió azul al visualizar a su padre en, según él mismo, una pose sexy con una sunga color roja chillón.

-Mátenme-rogó haciendo reír a su prima-bueno ahora Karin y Yuzu tienen quince y gracias kami no tienen el mismo tamaño que hime si no unos más a su edad, ósea más, bueno-menciono arroscándose la nuca-normales, ya sabes tamaños más normales, y como sabrás Ogichi no perdió la oportunidad y se mandó uno de sus comentarios ácidos, los cuales los están obligando a correr por su vida-termino con una gran sonrisa.

-Ese Ogichi es un tonto-menciono para luego reír.

-Oye fresa lo que hiciste fue muy pero muy infantil-menciono el peli celeste entrando a la sala, sintió un escalofrío, busco la mirada que le causo que la piel se le volviera chinita y encima le diera mala vibra y la encontró-joder-menciono dando un brinco, llevando sus manos al pecho al notar que era su tía , la cual le sonreía de manera tranquila, pero eso fue lo que lo asusto, porque tenía los ojos cerrados y un aura tétrica lo rodeaba-buenos días tía-menciono al recordar el comportamiento hostil al entrar en la sala.

-Oh pero Grim-chan que guapo estas-menciono parándose para darle un beso a su sobrino, el cual temblaba al verla acercarse causando la risa de los otros dos.

-Muere fresa-pensó mientras ideaba un plan para joderlo un rato- gracias tía usted no cambia, pasan los años y sigue joven y guapa, usted es un misterio para la ciencia-menciono de forma galante, al darle una vuelta chiflo-ese viejo tiene mucha suerte mira la mina de oro que tiene en la casa-menciono sonriéndole.

-Oye te recuerdo que es mi madre y tú tía-menciono celoso haciendo reír al peli celeste.

-Pues te jodes solo digo la verdad-menciono ganando puntos extras a lo loco con su tía-en algún momento me servirán-pensó orgulloso de su proeza.

-Ichigo-chan ¿insinúas que tú primo está mintiendo y soy una vieja ama de casa?-pregunto con un tono dolido pero lo que en realidad decía "di si y desearas no haber nacido jovencito".

-Claro que no mami es solo que no me gustan que otros hombres te miren-respondió rapidito con temor al imaginarse a su madre enojada.

-Oh pero mi amor tú siempre serás mi bebe-menciono sonriendo, pero lejos de alagarlo, él peli naranjo vio a su primo, el cual hacia una fuerza sobre humana para no reírse en su cara, por respeto a su madre, ya que todos sabían los castigos de Masaki Kurosaki, pero juro vengarse de ese loco roba mamis.

-Te juro que me vengare-le transmitió a través de la mirada-retomando al tema-menciono tranquilo para luego fruncir el ceño y señalarlo-pues te jodes eso te pasa por llamarme fresa, fracasado-reto, sabiendo como reaccionaria y esperaba que se mandara una para fregarla con su mami, mientras le tiraba rayitos azules con los ojos.

-Repite eso fresa-menciono devolviéndole el insulto y ya sea de paso los rayitos, montando así una guerra de miradas.

-Grim, ¿dónde están las maletas?-pregunto su hermana.

-En la entrada-respondió sin borrar el contacto visual con su némesis, pero en eso que la rubia iba rumbo a la entrada sonó la puerta principal.

-Yo voy-menciono mientras desaparecía, para abrir la puerta, no más lo hiso tuvo que hacerse a un lado ya que un pelirrojo paso exprés por su lado estrellándose contra un mueble de la casa, el cual era de madera color caoba, encima un florero blanco con garabatos en gris, decorado en flores de varios colores, un hermoso espejo en forma de ovalo con marco dorado con diferentes garabatos, lo adornaban, el pobre joven se encontraba con los pies sobre la cabeza y la cabeza en lugar de los pies-oh valla-menciono entre risas, para luego con cuidado mirar por la puerta notando a una joven pelinegra, con un puño en alto, el cual salía aún humo acusándola como culpable por la repentina entrada del joven pelirrojo, a pesar de tener un tamaño algo pequeño poseía una fuerza asombrosa, no paso por alto lo hermosa que era a pesar, de en ese momento sus hermosos ojos violáceos, eran rojos por la rabia, usaba un vestido rosa bien pálido con unas sandalias a juego, noto que al lado de la joven había dos personas más, un joven peli azul oscuro, alto, de buen físico, no tanto como su hermano pero no era muy flacucho, poseía uno ojos de color azul claro cubiertos por unas gafas, su piel clara y bien cuidada, tenía puesto una remera blanca, una pescadora vaquera, con unos tenis blancos, su compañera, era una pelinegra, pelo largo y en ese momento suelto, tenía el cuerpo bien para su altura y edad, no muy, muy, ni tan poco menos, normal, usaba una musculosa amarilla, con un short crema y unas sandalias en negro, la cual sonreía por el espectáculo-y ¿ustedes son?-pregunto curiosa.

-Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki-se presentó educadamente-y él que acaba de pasar volando por tú puerta es mi prometido Renji Abarai-presento con una sonrisa cálida, pareciendo humana y no aquel demonio que vio.

-Nosotros somos Tatsuki Ishida y él que está a mi lado es Uryuu Ishida mi esposo-se presentó sonriente.

-¿Tú eres Tatsuki?-señalo sonriente.

-¿He?, si soy yo-menciono de forma tímida.

-Tú ayudaste a mi prima en la secundaria-exclamó feliz para luego salir y dejar verse a cuerpo completo, para saludar a los jóvenes.

-No voy a dudar que perteneces a la familia de Kurosaki-san-pensó el joven al ver el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¿Eres prima de Orihime?-pregunto dudosa la pelinegra.

-Si así es-les sonrió de manera cálida sacándoles un sonrojo- pero que descuidada soy no me presente soy Rangiku Kurosaki-se presentó sonriendo-pero quiero agradecerles que hayan ayudado a mi prima en la secundaria-volvió agradecer sinceramente.

-No fue nada-respondió la pequeña pelinegra.

-Pero pasen-menciono mientras los ayudaba con las maletas-tía Masaki tenemos más invitados-menciono entrando con los demás.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto saliendo de la cocina-oh pero si son Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan, Uryuu-chan-menciono feliz pero frunció el ceño al no ver a uno-¿dónde está Renji-chan?-pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno él está durmiendo la siesta-respondió nerviosa la pelinegra.

-Si en uno de sus muebles-aclaro la rubia sonriendo.

-Muy típico de las peleas de ambos-menciono recordando las anteriores.

-Buenos días Masaki-san-saludo amigablemente el pelirrojo

-Oh buenos días Renji-kun, pero que guapo te has vuelto-alago con picardía.

-G-gracias-agradeció sonrojado.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto la karateka.

-A bueno ellos están algo ocupados-sonrió-Ogichi-chan, hime-chan, Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan están reunidos en una charla que no es bueno interferir-ante esto todos rieron al descubrir a que se refería-y mi pequeño Ichi-chan esta "charlando" con su primo Grim-chan-informo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Y conociendo al fresa hay pelea segura-susurro con una sonrisa el pelirrojo-Masaki-san ¿dónde están Ichigo y Grimmjow?-pregunto con falsa inocencia.

-Oh ellos eran en la sala-menciono también con falsa inocencia.

-Masaki-san usted sabe que él ira con la idea de molestar a Ichigo ¿verada?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Si lo sé-reconoció, sacándole una gota estilo anime a todos-pero así es la familia Rukia-chan-sonrió amigablemente, sacándole escalofríos a los presentes.

-La tía Masaki es de temer-susurro a los presentes mirando la espalda de su tía, la cual estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Bueno vamos a la sala-aviso Tatsuki, llevándose a rastras a su esposo, seguida de los demás.

No muy lejos de ahí, un auto Toyota último modelo, negro con los vidrios ahumados se acercaba a la mansión Kurosaki.

-¿Estas segura que este es el camino hermana?-pregunto un joven de unos veinti seis años de edad, cabello negro, ojos igual estatura promedio y un poco excesivo de peso.

-Cállate tarado-le grito logrando causar terror en él joven-yo sé a dónde voy-comunico una joven de unos veinti ocho años de cuerpo de infarto pelo negro, ojos color grises oscuro.

-Yo solo comunicaba Kukaku-susurro mientras se encogía en el asiente negro de cuero y de forma inconsciente, aunque parecía que más consiente, se pegaba a la puerta del auto.

-Pues ahórratelos-le devolvió a gritar pero esta vez le proporciono un golpe en la cabeza.

-Kukaku será mejor que mires la carretera o nos chocaremos-aviso un joven de pelo negro azulado, ojos grises oscuros, buen físico, algo alto de unos veinti cinco años de edad.

-Kaien no me provoques que para ti también hay-aviso mirando el retrovisor, logrando ver como él le sonreía-mocoso malcriado-susurro entre dientes.

-Oye Ganju-llamo a su hermano-¿hace cuánto no vemos a nuestros primos?-le pregunto el joven.

-Bueno yo hace unos diecinueve años-recordó.

-Y ¿tú Kukaku?-pregunto a su hermana.

-Yo hace cinco años-comunico pero al ver la cara de sus hermanos decidió dar más información-los encontré en un viaje de negocios, la verdad Kaien te pareces mucho a Ichigo y Ogichi-le comunico-no solo en lo físico si no en el resto, eres un tarado, insoportable, irritas al más santo, sacas de casillas hasta el mismísimo papa, a veces creo que eres el engendro del mal y tus primos del demonio, conociendo al tío que nos cargamos no me sorprendería, sin contar un mal educado, un retrasado mocoso consentido y mimado por unas golfas ciegas, sin cerebro, insoportables y chillonas, vives para tus comentarios irónicos e hirientes-recordó sacándole una gota anime a sus hermanos.

-No sabía que me querías tanto-ironizo sacando de casillas a su hermana.

-Pero la que me sorprendió fue Orihime, esa muchacha creció mucho-sonrió al recordar el cuerpo de su prima y cambiar de tema o de lo contrario mataría a su hermano menor.

-Mmm la última vez que la vi, era plana, cabello anaranjado corto y le faltaban los dientes delanteros-recordó lo más que pudo e su prima.

-No será tarado porque era una niña de seis años-le recordó mientras lo miraba de forma acecina.

-Mmm puedo ser-menciono tomando su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-¿Puede ser?, eres un idiota-le grito, pero al ver cómo le sonreía de manera burlona la enfureció-ahora si te mato-amenazo soltando el volante para poder golpear a su hermano como kami manda.

-Kukaku-grito temeroso su hermano desprendiéndose de la puerta para saltar al volante y manejar el salvándolos de un accidente seguro.

-Mira lo que haces loca-le grito el ojigris esquivando los ataques de su hermana, la cual parecía una mujer loba a la cual se le pego la rabia, el pelo de su hermana siempre estaba bien arreglado, en ese momento parecía que fuese medusa, sus ojos grises siempre estaban tranquilo ya que mantenía el control de todo lo que la rodeaba, en ese momento parecían dos gemas rojas sedientas de sangre específicamente suya sin contar que seguían cada movimiento que hacía, sus manos eran tratadas por una excelente pedicura, pero en ese momento parecían garras dispuestas a sacarle uno que otro miembro y algún órgano si se podía, y su boca, o kami juro ver colmillos y algo de saliva colarse por la comisura de sus labios siendo acompañado de algunos gruñidos-aparta mujer-ordeno temeroso ante la imagen-y todavía te quejas por no tener novio y dices que no quedaras soltera y vieja-acuso pero eso solo empeoro las cosas, tuvo que moverse más rápido y esquivar cuanto golpe quería darle mientras gritaba.

-Kukaku por favor-rogo su hermano tratando de manejar lo mejor posible, pero valla por dios, su hermana no se quedaba quieta, perdió la cuenta de cuantos culetazos recibió-Kaien no la provoques-ordeno tratando de esquivar un tacho de basura-hay kami-susurro al ver venir un auto en su misma dirección, como pudo lo esquivo, pero se comió unos bocinazos y unas palabras nada lindas.

-Hijo de puta tu madre infeliz-respondió la pelinegra tomando el volante, sentándose como debía, pero saco la cabeza para gritarle-¿quién carajos le dio la libreta a ese retrasado?-se preguntó arreglándose el pelo, noto que su hermano menor estaba con algunos chichones y su ropa desarreglada, mirándola con temor, estaba segura que en cualquier momento sacaría una biblia y aria la cruz con los dedos.

-Eso me pregunto yo, mira que le dan a cada uno libretas para conducir y ni siquiera manejan bien-acuso el menor mirándola acusadoramente.

-Debería demandar al perro ese, donde provoque un choque le refundo el trasero en la cárcel por inepto, mal educado, troglodita, pésimo chofer-acuso sacándole una gota de anime a sus hermanos, el cual él menor no iba a quedarse con esa oportunidad de molestarla, al divisar eso Ganju no dudo en intervenir.

-Ni se te ocurra-advirtió, tratando de llegar sano a la casa de sus tíos.

-Te pareces a Ogichi-le acuso la pelinegra.

-¿Y por qué a él?-pregunto curioso arreglándose la ropa.

-Porque él muy tonto ni tiene tacto con las mujeres y tú eres igual, no tienes tacto con mujeres con las cuales no te acuestas, pero ahora que recuerdo eres igual con las golfas, diferencia que las muy estúpidas aun así te quieren, pobres idiotas-menciono incrédula.

-Que te puedo decir el amor deja pendejo a uno, tengo suerte de no tener ese letal virus-menciono sonriéndole-bueno avísenme cuando lleguemos-pidió colocándose los lentes, cruzándose los brazos sonriéndole.

-Tsk menudo par me vengo a cargar-menciono, al notar que sus dos hermanos la ignoraban.


	2. Conociendo a la familia 2

Mil disculpas por la demora, no tengo escusa perdón, pero bueno subí esta me queda pendiente la otra, tratare de intercambiarlas, para que no queden en el olvido las dos. Sin más espero les guste.

Conociendo a la familia II.

En la mansión, extrañamente había silencio, si muy raro, pero si entramos por la puerta principal de caoba, giran a la derecha, pasan por un hermoso pasillo bien decorado con cortinas blancas paredes color crema, un piso de cerámica en color granito cubierto por un alfombra bordo, la cual los lleva a la sala donde se encuentra casi toda la familia, la cual se podía apreciar que estaba en tensión, y era a tal nivel que si traías un cuchillo podías cortarla, sin necesidad que estuviera afilado, las mujeres y el joven doctor, se encontraban sentados mirando con atención, y no era precisamente la tele, si no a tres jóvenes los cuales eran rodeados por un aura oscura y tétrica, sus ojos brillaban de maldad y sed de sangre por el otro, mirándose buscando la más mínima debilidad de su adversario, para cuando alguno de los tres se moviera o hiciera un movimiento en falso lo molerían a golpe y luego los restantes se darían en la madre hasta dejar inconsciente al contrario.

-Kami tanta tensión me está causando estrés-menciono la rubia, la bocina de un auto junto con los chirridos de los neumáticos rompieron el silencio-¿quién será?-pregunto mirando a su tía, para luego salir rumbo a la puerta, seguida de los demás, incluyendo al trio, que iban dispuestos a masacrar al infeliz que interrumpió su "impresionante" duelo de miradas, al abrir la puerta y salir al porche, le resbalo una gota de anime al igual que los demás al notar como el auto negro iba en sic zac sin dejar de tocar de forma molesta la bocina-¿soy yo o ahí dentro hay una pelea?-pregunto al creer ver un pie en el volante mientras los brazos, que deberían estar en el volante, se encontraban dando golpes al co-piloto y se desaparecía en la parte de atrás, el auto de golpe dejo de estar dando sic zac y quedo en línea recta, en específico rumbo a ellos-¡ah!-grito asustada abrasando a su hermano, el cual respondió de inmediato, sin notar que todos se abrasaban, pero para sorpresa de todos y una gran alivio el auto freno a escasos centímetros de ellos.

-Vi mi vida pasar-susurro el pelirrojo, blanco como un papel.

-Creí morir-menciono aun asustada la karateka.

-Eres un demente-le grito Rukia al chofer-casi nos matas.

-Tú lo dijiste "casi"-comento una pelinegra saliendo del auto.

-Oh carajo-susurro el pelirrojo junto con el peli celeste y él peli azul, la mujer frente a ellos, tenía puesto un short corto por debajo del muslo color verde pino, una camisa del mismo color pero de mangas cortas, con los botones prendidos hasta el medio pecho dejando a la vista un generoso escote mostrando sus bien proporcionados atributos, un collar negro adornaba su fino cuello, sus pies eran cubiertos por unas sandalias espartanas en negro, su pelo largo y negro lo tenía amarado en una coleta alta, la cual se la había amarrado en el auto luego de golpear unos doce veces más a sus hermanos, su rostro era delicado, el maquillaje era leve solo delineador negro y un brillo labial, notaron que las blancas manos descansaban en una ancha cadera, dejando ver unos brazaletes de color negro.

-Oigan idiotas los estamos mirando-respondieron la pelinegra para luego golpearlos.

-¿Kukaku?-pregunto la rubia.

-¿Rangiku?-pregunto igual.

-¡Kukaku!-grito emocionada mientras iba rumbo a su prima.

-¡Rangiku!-respondió lleno al encuentro-esta guapa-alago sonriendo.

-Tú igual-menciono feliz de verla-este verano será inolvidable.

-Lo mismo pienso-aseguro contenta-pero mírate-menciono dándole la vuelta-tienes que darme la receta-pidió con picardía.

-Mucho ejercicio y diversión te hará sentir joven-le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo-y ¿mis queridos primos?-pregunto al verla sola.

-Oh es cierto-menciono dándole la espalda-salgan del auto par de tarados-les grito sacándoles una gota estilo anime, en la puerta del con-piloto se abrió dejando ver a un joven de pescadora marrón, una camisa color beige, un pañuelo verde adornaba su pelo negro dándole un toque rebelde.

-No grites Kukaku o te volverás vieja-le regaño ganándose un golpe cortesía de su hermana.

-Tsk tarado-murmuro con una vena hinchada-Kaien sal del auto o te juro que iré por ti y no te gustara te lo prometo-amenazo mientras veía de reojo a su hermano.

-Ya deja de gritar o la advertencia de Ganju se hará realidad-aviso mientras abría la puerta, lo primero que se vio fue un pie calzado con un teñís negro y parte de un pantalón negro de cuero, la mano derecha del joven sostenía la puerta, dejando ver que en el dedo gordo tenía un anillo y una pulsera de color azul oscuro, salió de golpe del auto provocando que el aliento de muchas se cortara por unos momentos, el pantalón negro le sentaba demasiado bien, su cinturón plateado provocaba ganas de sacárselo, una camisa negra con los cuatro primero botones desprendidos, dejando ver un collar negro con un diente de tiburón, su pelo algo largo brillaba con el sol, dejando ver más claramente los reflejos azulados, sus ojos no podían ser vistos por causa de los lentes-además me dejaras sordo-comunico con una voz terciopelada y a la vez ronca.

-Oh por Kami-susurro la karateka-que hombre-suspiro seguida de las demás.

-Qué cuerpo-menciono la pequeña Kuchiki con hilo de baba.

-Que voz-susurro la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos y las manos entrelazadas.

-Oigan ustedes, estamos presentes-menciono el pelirrojo molesto-tsk mujeres-murmuro celoso.

-¿Por qué no dijeron lo mismo de mí?-pregunto dolido mientras se abrazaba y se sacudía como gusano.

-Digamos que hoy en día las mujeres saben apreciar a un buen partido-sonrió orgulloso, robándole otros suspiros, con elegancia se quitó los lentes, causando varios sonrojos-ves-menciono sonriendo.

-Deja esa galantería para tus golfas sin cerebro tarado y deja que te presente-menciono entre dientes deseando estar a solas unos minutos con su hermano para golpearlo, y con suerte enderezarlo-ella es la tía Masaki-señalo a una mujer aun sorprendida-¡tía!-grito roja de la rabia.

-Cómo has crecido Kaien-chan y que guapo te has vuelto-le guiño el ojo provocando la risa del joven.

-Gracias tía tú siempre tan hermosa-menciono mientras la abrasaba y la envolvía en esa fragancia exquisita, cuando la soltó no to que su tía estaba con cara de estar en el cielo y algo sonrojada-¿Tía?-pregunto asustado.

-Bueno ella es Rangiku, Rangiku ellos son dos idiotas sin cura y no importa la inversión que hagas no dará resultado, será tiempo y dinero tirado y te darás cuenta que tendrás que vivir con ellos el resto de tú vida, ya que la familia no se elige y bueno me toco quererlos como hermana mayor, adulta y responsable que soy-menciono sacándole una gota anime a los presente-en fin recuerdas las bromas que le hacíamos-le recordó sonriendo.

-Claro que si Kaien Ganju como han crecido y que guapos están-menciono abrasándolos, pero al soltarlos noto que él peli azul quedo igual, pero su hermano poco más y sufría un sangrado nasal-¿está bien?-pregunto confundida ante la reacción del joven.

-Descuida ya se le pasara-le sonrió sacándole suspiros.

-Te juro si no fueras mi primo-deja la frase en el aire sacándole una carcajada al joven.

-Rangiku-le grito el peli celeste.

-Bien continuemos-menciono borrando de su sistema esa escena-él es tú primo Ichigo-apuntando al nombrado.

-Ahora veo porque me decías que nos parecemos-sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

-Si cuando vimos a Kukaku nos dijo lo mismo a mi hermano y a mí-recordó.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está?-pregunto curiosa al no verlo junto con sus primas.

-Reunido con sus hermanas-menciono la rubia, la cual le tiro una mirada indiscreta.

-No quiero ser él-sonrió con maldad al sospechar lo que le aria esas mujeres y más si tenían a Karin-bueno que se joda algo habrá hecho ese pobre diablo, en fin él es su primo Grimmjow-señalo al peli celeste.

-Vuelvan a tocar o mirar a mi hermana de esa manera y les arranco las pelotas cabrones-advirtió mirándolos con aires asesinos.

-Oh pero si es el gatito-menciono con maldad el ojigris.

-Repite eso fracasado-reto entre dientes molesto y más cuando escucho la carcajada de los presentes.

-Dije g-a-t-i-t-o-deletreo para ser más claro.

-Oh pero me encanta tenerte en casa primo-menciono él peli naranjo abrasando a su primo.

-Ya quisieras fresa-menciono el peli celeste.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le grito molesto.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian-menciono la dueña de casa con una sonrisa.

-Más les vale no volver a interrumpirme gusanos-les grito luego de darles un certero golpe.

-Es mi idola-mencionaron a la vez Tatsuki y Rukia.

-Bien ellos son amigos de la familia-los señalo-el pelirrojo es Renji Abarai-él nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza-él es Uryuu Ishida un genio de verdad no como ustedes par de ineptos, solo saben sumar dos más dos y lo sorprendente es que saben la respuesta-regaño molesta, él nombrado solo se sonrojo-ella es Tatsuki Ishida, esposa del doctor-señalo a una pelinegra, la cual les sonreía-y ella es Rukia Kuchiki prometida del pelirrojo, en otras palabras no toquen estas mujeres o de lo contrario no intervendré si sus parejas quieren matarlos, quedo claro Kaien-recalco al mencionado él cual solo le sonrió.

-Puedes decirme Rukia-menciono sonrojada.

-Oye mandril yo que tú me cuido o te bajan a tú prometida-menciono como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Que feo tú novia por tres años, prometida por medio año, sin contar cuando andabas detrás de ella y todo para que, para que un chulo venga y en segundos te la baje, muy feo-comunico el peli celeste encantado de verla la cara de enojo.

-Y él que tiene cara de idiota mayor tatuado en la frente, mirada desquiciada, desequilibrado mental es su tío Isshin-presentandolo-kami sé que muy católica no soy pero gracias por esta imagen, te prometo dar una buena suma en caridad a la iglesia-pensó al ver el rostro de sus hermanos al ver la cara de loco que poseía el jefe de familia.

-Tsk creí que estaría inconsciente por más tiempo-murmuro por lo bajo el peli naranjo, frustrado al ver a su padre con la cara deforme por los golpes y su ropa echa harapos-pero bueno la imagen no es tan fea-sonrió al verle el lado positivo.

-Pero si esta toda la familia-grito emocionado, tan así que decidió bajar las escaleras corriendo pero un tropezón lo hizo bajar los últimos peldaños con la cara, provocando la risa en masa de los presentes.

-Isshin-grito asustada su esposa y fue a socorrerlo.

-Estoy bien mi amor-le sonrió y con ayuda de ella se logró parar-sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar-menciono con una sonrisa amplia, mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-¿Humilde?-pregunto mirando la casa detrás de sus tíos.

Ganju conocía casa humildes, y lujosas pero esta era seguro que humilde no era, sino una enorme casa, casi mansión, de paredes blancas, la entrada a la casa tenía portón eléctrico con cámaras de vigilancia, un camino de piedras donde una fuente descansaba a los pies de la escalera principal, rodeado de plantas hermosas y árboles de sakura, por la dimensión de la parte delantera de la casa pareciera que las habitaciones sobraban en ese lugar, grandes ventanales, la puerta principal era de caoba de dos pestañas (puertas como quieran llamarlos y les quede como entender), de un costado se podía ver la entrada de los garaje, sin contar el gran patio y medio bosque de fondo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos acostumbramos al departamento de Londres-aclaro Kaien, luego de ver la casa-pero me gusta su arquitectura-menciono mirándola de forma profesional.

-Si la adquirimos hace algunos años-comento sonriente el jefe de familia-pero no nos quedemos aquí entremos-invito mientras comenzaba a caminar con su esposa.

Luego de entrar las pesadas maletas y las tablas de surf en el comedor, claro a bases de empujones y puteadas, para luego dirigirse al gran comedor.

-Siéntense el viaje debe haberles dado hambre-menciono el jefe de familia mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa-por fin un desayuno con toda la familia-sonrió contento al verlos sentarse, bueno si fueran normales, pero ver como su hijo mayor peleaba con su primo Grimmjow por el asiento, que los prometidos se gruñeran entre sí, los Ishida estaban disfrutando el espectáculo, Ganju miraba emocionado la comida, mientras Kukaku y Kaien tenían una charla poco amistosa, más por ella-bueno es lo que hay-menciono sentándose.

-Mmm, se ve todo delicioso tía-menciono contenta la peli negra, mirando la comida.

-Gracias, espero y les guste-menciono mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo que falta alguien?-pregunto al ver los asientos de sus hermanos vacíos.

-Ya se demoraron mucho esos chicos-menciono la madre algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes mamá iré yo-menciono mientras se paraba para irlos a buscar.

-No te preocupes Ichi-nii ya llegamos-menciono la castaña entrando con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh pero si es la pequeña Yuzu-chan, estas hermosa-no pudo evitar sonreír al verla asustada entre el abrazo de ella y su prima-soy Rangiku, tú prima y ella es Kukaku, también tú prima-sonrió al verlas confundidas.

-Ah, hola-susurro tímida y aún dudosa.

-Kya es tan linda-grito para volverla abrazar-pero mírate toda una señorita-menciono dándole una vuelta y examinarla, tenía una pollera crema por debajo de las rodillas, una musculosa blanca de tiras gruesas, algo apretada revelando un busto normal, su pelo atado por dos colitas baja, con un cerquillo con corte de costado.

-Gracias-menciono con las mejillas ardiéndole-mejor me siento-luego de sentarse al lado de su papá, cosa que era muy común, no aguanto la curiosidad al ver tanta gente en la mesa- papá ¿Quiénes son ellos?-susurro, pero pareciera que todos estaban esperando esa pregunta para mirarla.

-Oh que distracción la mía-rio la rubia-él es tu primo Grimmjow, Grimmjow ella es la pequeña Yuzu-chan-presento contenta.

-Hmp hola-saludo a secas mientras comía otro trozo de tostada con mermelada.

-Serás ogro-recrimino molesta-aún no puedo creer que seamos hermanos-murmuro por lo bajo.

-Y ellos son Ganju y Kaien-presento la pelinegra-desgraciadamente y biológicamente imposible de negar mis hermanos-presento con un aura deprimente, la cual se intensifico al ver el sonrojo de su prima al notar como miraba a su hermano Kaien-¿en serio?-pregunto molesta.

-Primero: que presentación tan emotiva mi querida hermana y segundo-sonrió al ver como se enojaba más-¿Qué culpa tengo de ser tan bueno y apetecible?-pregunto con falso pesar colocando su mano derecha en el pecho.

-Tsk tarado-respondió por lo bajo.

-¿Y tus hermanos Yuzu-chan?-pregunto la madre al no ver a sus retoños.

-Ellos no demoran mamá-respondió de forma dulce-por cierto, buenos días, Tatsuki-san, Uryuu-san, Renji-san, Rukia-san-saludo.

-Buenos días-mencionaron a coro.

-Apúrate Hime-nee-chan, ya están todos-escucharon decir.

-Adelántate Karin-chan enseguida vamos-la voz que los presentes aún no conocían, les sonó dulce, como el canto de una sirena, llamándolos.

-Bien me adelantare-le comunico mientras entraba, pero: sorpresa, la sala estaba llena de gente-y yo que creía que mis padres y hermanos seriamos los únicos en disfrutar el espectáculo-sonrió de forma tétrica-buenos días-saludo, pero antes de sentarse fue atrapada en un abrazo por dos voluptuosas mujeres.

-Kya Karin –chan estas hermosa-sonrió la oji celeste.

-No hay duda que son de nuestra familia-menciono al tener los pechos de sus primas en su cara.

-Lo mismo digo-menciono no al ver a la pelinegra frente a ella y escanearla, tenía su largo pelo atado a una coleta alta, con un cerquillo largo colocado del costado derecho, usaba una remera blanca con mangas negras, y un símbolo de una de sus banda favorita en gris, una pescadora negra al igual que los teñís-yo soy tú prima Kukaku y ellos dos-señalo a sus hermanos-son Ganju y Kaien-quienes respectivamente la saludaron, él último logro sacarle un sonrojo a su queridísima prima-me lleva, si Orihime hace lo mismo lo golpeare-anuncio elevando el puño con una vena hinchada.

-Bueno yo soy Rangiku, tú prima y él es Grimmjow, mi hermano y tú primo-sonrió mientras se presentaba-no es muy comunicativo- advirtió mientras s e sentaban.

-Orihime juro que me vengare-escucharon una voz masculina.

-Eso te pasa por grosero-respondió la dulce voz.

Y los presentes, hombres, estaban ansiosos por conocer a la mujer dueña de esa hermosa voz, poco después escucharon pasos y como algo se arrastraba, luego notaron la espalda de una joven, la cual era cubierta por una cabellera lacia, hasta las puntas, las cuales estaban algo onduladas, tocaban con gracia la parte baja de la espalda, gracias a su posición de estar algo inclinadas pudieron ver un buen formado trasero, el cual no pudo ser ignorado por los hombres que no la conocían y los que sí, a excepción de su hermano y padre.

-Ya casi-menciono sin voltear, la dueña de dicho cuerpo-Ichi-nii, mamá, papá les queremos presentar a nuestro mejorado hermano-se voltio para dar la sorpresa, pero la sorpresa la recibió ella-¿Qué…?-pregunto a medias al ver tantos rostros nuevos.

-Cielo ellos son primos tuyos, tal vez no los recuerdes-menciono su madre-ellas son Rangiku-chan y Kukaku-chan-señalo s las mujeres, las cuales la miraban de diferente manera, Rangiku admiraba el cuerpo de su prima y sonreía encantada, en cambio Kukaku sonreía y aplaudía internamente al verla más hermosa de la última vez-él es Grimmjow-kun, hermano de Rangiku-chan-él mencionado la escaneo con la mirada y la boca abierta, sacándole un sonrojo-y ellos son Ganju-chan y Kaien-chan-señalo, él primero estaba sonrojado y la boca abierta, pero el último fue distinto, ambos sintieron nerviosismo al verse a los ojos, los del más oscuros que los de ella, la miraban como admirando una exquisita pieza única en su especie, pero cuando ambos se miraron el mundo dejo de existir –hime-chan ¿y tú hermano?-pregunto, ajena a lo que paso recién.

-Oh casi lo olvido-una extraña la sonrisa se presentó en ella, al igual que sus hermanas, causando la intriga de su hermano mayor-antes que nada, papá-él nombrado la miro interesado-perdón por tomar tu silla del escritorio-sonrió como una niña pícara, ante su travesura, causando la intriga de los presentes.

-Venga ya hime-nee-chan, muéstralo ya-pidió la pelinegra, al no poder contener más la emoción.

Si, con ustedes el nuevo Ogichi Kurosaki-menciono feliz quitándose del frente de su víctima, la cual estaba para nada feliz de ver a tanta gente , ya había escuchado la presentación de sus primos, buenos los nombres porque verlos ni por error, lo que más le dolió sería la humillación, ya que sería mayor.

-¿Qué mierda me ven?-tratando de por lo menos tener algo de dignidad, si eso fuese posible, pero por la cara de los presentes eso iba a durar menos de lo que canta un gallo, y no era para menos, los presentes quedaron helados al verlo.

-M-masaki, ese ¿no es tú corpiño?-pregunto aún choqueado por la imagen que sus ojos le daban, de su hijo, de su pequeño delincuente vestido _**así.**_

-S-si-susurro aún con la imagen pegada en su retina.

-Kami ¿Dónde está la cámara cuando se precisa?-pregunto él peli naranjo luego de salir del shock, y largar la carcajada junto con sus hermanas.

-No se rían-ordeno casi al borde de las lágrimas-mierda me duele la nariz-susurro bajito-hime te juro que no vuelvo hablar de sus deformidades y defectos físicos pero, ¡sácame todo esto!-grito enojado, mientras se sacudía en la silla.

-Por lo que acabas de decir…-dejo unos segundos par aponer cara pensativa, logrando llamar la atención de los presentes-desayunamos así como estas para que aprendas a controlar esa lengua-sentencio mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hermano mayor, dejando al albino con la boca abierta.

-Dejen de reírse-les ordeno al resto.

-Como si fuese posible-susurro casi ido el joven doctor.

No era para culparlo, él albino tenía los parpados pintados de un azul llamativo, de esos que ves a cuadras con brillo en los costados, los labios de un rojo intenso, las pálidas mejillas fueron maquilladas con un toque de rosa, dándole vida, las cuales empeoraban con el sonrojo del chico. En sus orejas tenía un par de caravana de prender, sin la necesidad de tener agujeros, eran de colgantes de color dorados, de forma circulas de un diámetro de tres centímetros con un centro de color verde agua.

Su pelo, el cual siempre estaba orgulloso de que fuese blanco y no naranja como su hermano, era adornado con una bincha ancha de color rosa flúor, en su nariz usaba dos tampones (quiero creer que saben que es), con el piolín para abajo, el cual soplaba a cada rato, el cómo lograron meterle eso a la nariz, es algo que dejo a su entera imaginación. Además tenía, como había dicho Isshin, un corpiño blanco con encaje, rellenado con dos naranjas, un collar de plástico de perlas grandes en color rojo. Sin mencionar que se encontraba atado de pies y manos a la silla.

-Mami mira lo que me hicieron tú hijas-acuso al borde del llanto.

-Kami les daría un premio-menciono el peli celeste mientras se volvía a carcajear.

-Te ves tan guapo Ogichi-menciono el peli rojo, y luego estallo en carcajadas y más al ver la cara de enojo del albino.

-Tengo otra hermana-festejaba feliz el peli naranjo entre risas.

-Ogichi cariño, los tampones van abajo, si quieres luego te enseño-menciono la rubia guiñándole el ojo, logrado sacar más risas.

-Kami será el mejor verano-sonrió la peli negra mayor, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Kami ¿Por qué no me matas?-pregunto mirando el techo.

-¿Y que el mundo se perdiera semejante hembra?, sería un crimen-menciono el peli celeste.

-Pero que piernas-menciono falsamente el oji gris.

-Ese busto es muy chico para ti ¿no Ogichi?-pregunto el peli naranjo-y pensar que todo esto te lo pudiste ahorrar si hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada-menciono mientras lo miraba con lastima

-Me las pagaras caro Hime-susurro tétricamente.

-Come-ordeno mientras le metía una tostada con mermelada.

-Eres mi idola-menciono la karateka.

-Valla y eso que es el primer día-recordó la peli negra.

Los hombres volvieron a fijar su vista en el peli blanco y las risas volvieron, Ishida se encontraba abrasando al peli rojo, y eso que era el más serio, sus padres en mes de ayudarlo, disfrutaban del espectáculo, su madre reía de forma disimulada, pero su padre era otro cantar. Él muy maldito estaba llorando de la risa mientras pegaba varios golpes a la mesa con el puño derecho, sus primas reían a carcajada limpia.

-Podemos comer en paz-murmuro con los dientes apretados-hime por favor-rogo poniendo los ojos de cordero que siempre convencía a su hermana y hubiese funcionado si su hermano no le hubiese tapado los ojos-maldito Ichigo suelta a mi Hime-chan-regaño molesto.

-¿Y dejar que te quite todo?-le pregunto incrédulo-ni loco-le sonrió con burla, vio que su hermano iba a regañarlo pero un flash los segó.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué estarás dispuesto hacer por esta foto?-menciono su hermana peli negra, con una sonrisa tétrica logrando que los presentes dejaran de reír para prestarle atención- ¿o cuánto estarán dispuesto a pagar por ella?-menciono escaneando la sala.

-¿Qué quieres por ella?-pregunto Rangiku.

-Mejor-interfirió el peli celeste-te duplico lo que quieras-negocio llamando poderosamente su atención.

-Me caes cada vez mejor-reconoció Kukaku-pero sea lo que quieras te lo daré y más si me das esa foto-negocio ganándose la atención de todos.

-Karin-chan, recuerdas la patineta que no te regale, bueno te regalo tres-propuso la Kuchiki, a cambio noto como los ojos grises brillaban-esa foto será mía-pensó.

-¿Qué?-grito el jefe de familia-Karin yo soy tú padre, debes dármela a mí-lloriqueo sacando unas cuantas gotas a los presentes.

Ante eso una guerra se presentó en la mesa, ante la atónica mirada del peli blanco, varias ofertas muy jugosas, pero nada convencía a la peli negra, de golpe Kaien se paró y fue hasta donde estaba su pequeña prima, se arrodillo y susurro algo al oído, logrando que se sonrojara por la cercanía, pero al escuchar lo que propuso su rostro mostro total felicidad, todos miraron incrédulos como la peli negra le entregaba la cámara al peli azul.

-¿Qué le ofreciste tarado?-pregunto molesta su hermana, al verlo sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa de orgullos, sintiéndose un dios ente mortales.

-Simple-le respondió a su hermana sacándola de quicio-le ofrecí tres patinetas y…-menciono al ver que la Kuchiki se le quería tirar encima- le prometí que le aria un lugar de patinaje extremo-menciono feliz y orgullo de sí mismo.

-Me lleva-menciono la señora Ishida.

-Maldito suertudo-susurro el peli celeste por lo bajo, pero lo miro a los ojos y -¿Cuánto por una copia?-pregunto directo y como respuesta una sonrisa torcida, y nuevamente la lluvia de ofertas.

El desayuno trascurrió dentro de lo que cabe, bien, claro los comentarios picante y burlas al peli blanco no dejaron de pasar, sin contar lo elogios del trio femenino Kurosaki.

Cada uno llevó su maleta a su respectivo cuarto, entre maldiciones e insultos al notar que cargaban maletas que no eran suyas, cuando lograron terminar de acomodarse todos quedaron de ir a la playa.

Afuera dos camionetas prontas los esperaban, las tablas y todo lo necesario ya estaba equipado, una vez prontos comenzaron la marcha, la cual duro aproximadamente diez minutos, una vez en el lugar los hombres, los cuales tenían sus tablas a su lado, miraban la desértica playa.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie?-pregunto Ganju, el cual tenía una remera blanca de mangas cortas, con su típico pañuelo verde, una bermuda marrón.

-Simple, cuando compre la casa la mini playa venía incluida-aclaro el jefe de familia, el cual usaba una bermuda gris, a pesar de los años Isshin se mantenía en buena forma y conservaba ese encanto juvenil.

-Típico de ti viejo-expreso el albino con una bermuda blanca, la cual tenía un logo en la pierna derecha.

-Hay que felicitarlo, la idea de una playa desértica es mejor, menos vergüenza al estar cerca de él-menciono el peli naranja, el cual tenía puesto una bermuda naranja.

-Si con el espectáculo de hoy es más seguro para Ogichi-menciono con burla el peli celeste, el cual usaba una musculosa negra con una calavera en gris, y su bermuda celeste oscuro.

-Si tienes razón-animo el peli rojo sin remera dejando ver el tatuaje con bermudas en bordo.

-Este lugar es muy relajante-menciono el peli azul, el cual llevaba una remera de manga corta azul y una bermuda en azul rey.

-Veamos el lado positivo somos familia-aviso Kaien, el cual no tenía remera puesta dejando ver el perfecto cuerpo bien trabajado, su collar hacia contraste con su blanca piel, y su bermuda negra-¿Dónde están las chicas?-pregunto al no verlas ni lo que era peor, oírlas.

-Por aquí-escucho.

-La madre que me pario-susurro el peli celeste al verlas


End file.
